Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lawn sprinkler nozzle, and more particularly to a lawn sprinkler nozzle comprising a spray-angle adjustment structure.
The conventional lawn sprinkler nozzle is generally provided with a structure enabling the nozzle to spray in various patterns at a fixed angle. Such conventional lawn sprinkler nozzle as described above is therefore limited in function in that it is incapable of cost-effective irrigation in terms of water consumption.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lawn sprinkler nozzle capable of various spray-angle adjustments.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a lawn sprinkler comprising a connection pipe and a spray-angle adjustment structure mounted at one end of the connection pipe which is connected at the other end to a water supply source. The spray-angle adjustment structure comprises a circular distribution member, a control member, and an adjustment member. The circular distribution member is fixedly fastened in the one end of the connection pipe and is provided with a series of arcuate through holes which are concentric and different in distance from the circular center of the circular distribution member. The circular distribution member is located between the control member and the adjustment member. The control member is located beneath the circular distribution member and is provided with a series of arcuate rims. The control member is actuated by the adjustment member to turn in such a way that a specific arcuate through hole of the circular distribution member is blocked by a specific arcuate rim of the control member, thereby resulting in a specific spray angle.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.